Fly? Oh gods no Zeus'll kill me!
by Percy J slash Twilight Sparkle
Summary: While Percy is at the park after the giant war he is taken captive to a school where wings are grafted on him. REVIEW! This is rated T because I feel like it. Got a problem with the rating? Go to Hades. MERCY MERCY MERCY! (Max/Percy) review review. REVIEW OR DIE MY LITTLE MUNCHKINZ! I shall not update until I get three little delicious reviews. NO CRITICIZM OF ANY KIND
1. Chapter 1

percy pov  
"Seaweed Brain, Harry Potter didn't want to possess that much power and that's why he threw away the wand." I still didn't get it. I drove Annabeth to her apartment from the movies and kissed her goodnight. On my way home I noticed she forgot her sweater. I took it to her building and was about to knock on her door when I heard kissing sounds and giggles coming from her apartment. I opened the door just a crack and saw her making out with Jason.

My heart stopped. Tears rolled down my face. I stepped in and stood there for five minutes until they finally looked up. Annabeth's eyes widened and Jason looked smug. He had hated me ever since I was declaired the most powerful demigod ever to exist.  
"Why?" I choked out. At that same time Piper stepped in the door and said,"I saw the whole thing." Together as one Piper and I screamed," You dirty rotten cheating *********!"  
I stormed out the door.

My feet took me to the park where I sat down at the tables with my head in my lap. I felt like I had lost a part of my soul. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't notice the man sneaking up to me until it was too late. He jabbed a needle in my neck and I promptly passed out.

when I woke up I was strapped to a table in a white room. I lay there for wahat seemed like hours when a man came in. He was short with brown hair and black eyes. "Is this the boy you found in the park?" he asked his equily ugly assistant.  
"Yes sir." she answered. The man said to me,"Hello little boy, my name is Brian Urno Theodore Tiggs." I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing. Tiggs looked confused so I spluttered out,"Your initials spell BUTT!" He looked outraged and stomped out of the room like a little kid. The assistant shook her head then looked at me. She suddenly smiled and said,"Oooh. Hey hot stuff! How about I untie you and you can reward me with dinner." I pretended to be interested and asked,"What's your name."  
"Felicity Ann Rebecca Trueman."  
I burst out laughing again and said, "Your initials spell FART!" She ran out of the room crying. The man walked in again.  
"Hey Butt!" I said. He scoweled but told me,"You are very lucky to be part of the research weather we can grow wings on a 17 year old." I coughed and asked,"Wings?"  
"Yes. We haven't been successful in any of the other cases but I'm sure you'll be different." I gulped. This would problebly be the end of me.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy POV  
I had passed out from the information and when I woke up I was no longer on the table. Instead I was in a dog crate. Come on people! A dog crate? Talk about insult to injury! The crate was next to hundreds of others. Some crates were empty and others had children in it. Most were grusome but there was about seven that looked perfectly fine.

On my left there was a small blond girl with sky blue eyes, a boy that was obviousely her brother, an african-american girl, a tall dark guy, a pale and blonde guy, and a breathtakingly beautiful girl around my age with short brown hair and chocolate- colored eyes. To my right there was a girl with red and gold feathers for hair and eyes that were changing from blue to green to gray to a blue so light they were almost white.

Just now I noticed my back hurting. I turned my head to look at it and gasped. There were wings blacker than space with sea-green outer feathers. The girl to my right heard me. She turned and said,"My name's Kyla. What's yours?" I whispered, "Percy." She nodded and started to explain the wings. She said that they tucked in against my back and I could actually fly. Fly? Oh gods no! Zeus'll kill me. We talked for a while and decided to become honorary brother and sister. I got tired quick even after the long nap. Kyla noticed and started singing.

_Deep in a medow_  
_Under a willow_  
_A bed of grass_  
_A soft green pillow_  
_Lay down your head and close your sleepy eyes_  
_When again they open the sun will rise_  
_Here it is safe_  
_Here it is warm_  
_Here the daisies gaurd you from every harm_  
_Here your dreams are sweet _  
_And tomorrow brings them true _  
_Here is the place where I love you_

_Deep in a medow hidden far away_  
_A cloak of leaves_  
_A moonbeam ray_  
_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay _  
_When again it's morning they'll wash away_  
_Here it is safe_  
_Here it is warm_  
_Here the daisies gaurd you from every harm_  
_Here your dreams are sweet _  
_And tomorrow brings them true _  
_Here is the place where I love you _

**(Song from Hunger Games)**

By the last note I was asleep. The song made me feel safe and as if I was actually in that mystical meadow. Her voice was more beautiful then a siren's. All I dreamed of that night was sitting under the willow with the girl with brown hair.


	3. Chapter 3 (filler chapter)

**(For about a week I won't update as much. Sorry!)**

Percy POV  
When I woke up everyone was asleep except the girl in the dream was asleep. When I said hi she looked really shocked that I could talk. I laughed at the look on her face. She was so surprised! She quickly got over her shock and asked,"What's your name?"

"Percy. Yours?"

"Max."

"What does it stand for?"

"Maximum. Call me Maxine and you won't live to see the next sunrise."

"Got it. How long have you been here?"

"We just got recaptured a week ago. Before then we lived our normal lives in a cave eating rats."

"Um, you're kidding, right?"

"Nope! Rats are the only things I can cook. Everything else burns."

"Don't feel bad. I can only make pancakes, waffels, and cookies."

"Cookies?"

"Yeah. As long as they're blue and chocolate chip."

"How long have you been here?"

"A few days. They captured me to see if they could put wings on an older kid and surprise surprise! It worked."

"So you're a bird kid?"

"Yup. You?"

"Yeah. These are my flock. Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, Iggy, and Fang." She answered guestering th the kids next to her.

"What about Kyla?"

"She could join, I guess."

"Great! Hey, do you know what that singing thing was?"

"The bird they used for her was a pheonix. A pheonix is a song bird which can not only carry extrodinary weights but can also heal everything with its tears."

"Holy Hera..." Before I had a chance to finish my sentance, BUTT walked up. "Hey Butt!" I exclaimed while Max snickered.

"I wouldn't be so cheekey if I were you." he scolded.

"Yeah, but you aren't me. You don't have to see the ugly view that is BUTT De Face. One glance and you go crazy." By now Max was laughing.

"Ah, shut up!"

"Oh no! Have you seen yourself in a mirror and that's why you are so mean? You must have Buttitis! The only cure is poking out your eyes! Save yourself!" That problebly wasn't the right thing to say because he yanked me out of my cage. Kyla started singing an old song sung to people going to sea in the navy

_Anchors Aweigh, my boy, Anchors Aweigh_  
_Farewell to college joys, we sail at the brink of day_  
_through our last night on shore drink to the foam_  
_until we meet one more here's wishin' you a happy voyage home_

I felt myself imagining a boat in front of my eyes. That singing is really weird.


	4. VIAN (very important author's note)

**Hey guys! This is the amazing author *bows as everyone cheers* and I just wanted you to know that I have a ton of stories so I might take a while to update. For this story I want a co-author. They'll have to help me write by submitting me ideas because I'm all out of them. PM me if you want to be the co-author. love you guys! bye! *disappears in a puff of smoke***


	5. read this an

**I'm sorry I haven't updated but I'm having boy troubles. (no, I'm not too young) I fell in love and my heart broke. For more information read my minecraft story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A bit short but longer than my others. Thank you for SO MANY lovely reviews! Now on with the story!**

The whitecoat pulled me into a science lab. He smiled evily and said,"You are even luckier then before. We just found out that greek, roman, and egyptian gods exist." I decided to fake shock so I gave him a bewildered look. I guess  
it worked because he said, "Oh yes, it is amazing isn't it? Now as an experiment to benefit mankind we will see if injecting you with their blood will make you stronger." I suddenly became more fearful. What if that made me burn up? He continued, "Now this is the blood of the god of the seas, Poseiden. We will inject you with 40% god DNA. Good luck!" With that he stuck a needle with gold liquid into my arm. I was out like a light.

When I woke up I could feel power in my veins. I felt more than just half god. I guess I'm more like 7/8 god and the rest either mortal or bird. Hey! Now I'm like Eros, or as the mortals call him, Cupid! Now I just need to learn archery... Curse ADHD!

With my new streingh I ripped my arms out of the velcro and stumbled down the hall outside. Styx! I had just noticed I was lost! Why couldn't things just go my way for once? Well, things couldn't get any worse.

I just had to jinx it, didn't I? Those creepy wolf dudes surrounded me with their foaming mouths. Something that hadn't happend before started to happen. My wrists were surrounded with a green glow as I punched the nearest one in the face. The wolf grin turned into water and the rest of him followed. I grinned at my fist. AWESOME! With my new water powers I filled the hallway with water but the wolf dudes just kept coming!

I attacked them all while a science dude stood to the side muttering to himself that I shouldn't be that powerful. Once I defeated all of the wolf dudes and no more were coming I approached the science dude. He whispered fearfully, "How are you that powerful?" I smirked and said, "Next time check to make sure your test subject isn't already half god." then turned him to water.

I somehow found my way back to the Flock. When I got there they were all surprised I wasn't being escorted. I plopped down next to Max's cage and asked, "Wazzup?" Her eyes widened. "How are you free? Are you crazy? Let us out!"

"Say please."

"Let us out or I will tear you to bits."

"Good enough" I unlocked all the cages except Max's. She growled at me. Nudge spoke for the first time since they arrived at the school,"Max! Hey Max! Don't you think it's cool how the new kid was able to defeat all the erasers? I mean, he was able to unlock our cages. Hey max! Why do you think he left your cage locked? D'ya think he has a crush on you? But then why wouldn't he unlock you first? Max? What do you think?" I gave an amused grin. This was really funny! Max's mouth kept opening and closing like a fish's. "Watch out, if you keep opening and closing your mouth like that people will think you are sushi!" I warned. Kyla, Gazzy, Nudge, Angle, and Iggy laughed. I gave a mock bow and opened Max's cage. She stepped out and glared at me. I asked her, "What do you say when somebody does something for you?" She shoved me in response.

**Shoving him was such a Max thing! I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to review!**


End file.
